Bienvenue Dans Notre Enfer
by Morghana
Summary: Quand une relation trop compliquée empoisonne le quotidien. L'amour ne suffit pas toujours et le passé resurgit trop souvent ; quelque soit sa forme. L'amour peut devenir son propre Enfer. Un Enfer difficile de fuir sous peine de souffrir. SB/SS
1. Obsession

_Bienvenue sur ce recueil d'OS consacré au couple Sirius/Severus. Et oui, je m'y remets à peu près un an après avoir fini _Deux Âmes entre la Haine et l'Amour_. _

_Déjà, disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, mais à Mrs Rowling. Et je n'en retiens aucun salaire à écrire en détournant sans honte son œuvre. Malheureusement, les reviews, même très appréciées, ne remplissent pas les comptes en banque (dommage !). _

_Pour ce OS, j'ai été inspiré par le sublime _The Haunting_ de _Kamelot_. Et c'est en l'écrivant que je me suis dite : ça me dit quelque chose. Effectivement, j'ai déjà écrit un OS sur ce thème jamais publié au même moment que _Deux Âmes_. Donc, là, c'est la version, avec _The Haunting _en fond sonore. Dans quelques jours, je mettrai la première version. Vous me direz laquelle vous préférez ? _

_Bon trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture !_

**Obsession**

Je sens ta main s'attarder sur mon dos dénudé. Je ferme les yeux, me mord la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier. Hurler ma douleur, ma trahison. Je me force à sourire alors que tu te penches sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je répond à ton baiser, le regard dans le vide. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche et tu ne t'en rendras jamais compte. Je ne saurais dire si cela est mieux ou pas.

Je me décide enfin à lever le regard. Je croise tes yeux d'argent et ce sont les siens que je vois. Tu me souris. Tu as le même sourire que lui. C'est saisissant et horrible à la fois. Tu oses me demander si je vais bien. Je hoche la tête, tel l'automate que je suis devenu.

Voilà presque un an que nous exécutons cet étrange, ce macabre rituel. Chaque samedi soir, je viens te rejoindre. Dans ton lit. Alors que mon esprit est tourné vers un autre. Comme il te ressemblait ! Mais c'est uniquement physique. Car vos âmes sont des plus dissemblables.

Parfois, j'essaie de me relever et d'arrêter ce sombre jeu de rôle. Et là tu as l'erreur de parler. J'entends sa voix, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il est à mes côtés, que je peux le toucher. À nouveau. Comme avant.

Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu as tout deviné. Et toi ? À quel jeu joues-tu ? Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu t'y prêterais. Fier Gryffondor, si à cheval sur les stupides principes imposés par la société.

C'est toujours et se sera toujours lui que je verrais à travers toi. J'ai la croyance naïve et infondée que ton frère se cache quelque part en toi. Et quand ton caractère revient à la surface avec la violence d'un boomerang, mon coeur se brise de voir que tu n'es que toi. Je deviens froid comme la glace et tu ne peux plus me toucher.

Regulus est mort et enterré ! Combien de fois faudra t-il que je me le répète ? Mais son souvenir me hante de jour comme de nuit, ne me laisse aucun répit. Comme j'aimerais sentir à nouveau son odeur, toucher sa peau ! Je crois que je serais capable de tuer pour qu'il me revienne. La paix intérieure m'est impossible. Il est encore là. J'en suis persuadé. Je sens presque son souffle brûlant sur ma nuque qui se raidit à cette pensée.

Reviens mon amour ! Montre-toi enfin et emmène-moi là où tu es. Si tu savais à quel point ton absence me rend fou.

« Oublie-le » souffle ta voix, Sirius, au creux de mon oreille.

Je serre les dents. J'essaie ! Mais je tombe plus que je ne me relève.

Une vie de tourments et de solitude, voilà à quoi l'abandon de Regulus m'a condamné. Il paiera, j'en fais le serment sur sa tombe. Quand mon coeur s'essoufflera, quand mon sang se glacera avant de se tarir, je le hanterai à le rendre fou. Mes yeux brillent à cette pensée.

Tu tentes de me pousser à revenir dans ton monde. À quitter le souvenir de mon ange infernal. Crois-tu qu'ainsi je t'aimerai ? Tu te trompes, Sirius. Ôtes-toi ces espoirs inutiles de ton esprit. Oublier Regulus est impossible. Une fois quand tu as parlé, je n'ai entendu que ta voix et j'ai cru mourir de douleur.

À ma mort, je penserai uniquement à mon retour aux côtés de mon unique amour. Et ce sera avec soulagement que je fermerai les yeux.

Pas prêt à connaître ce genre d'histoire. Le serai-je un jour ? Permets-moi d'en douter cruellement. Je me suis trop plongé dans le passé, désormais hors de portée. Je l'ai perdu, il faut que je le comprenne.


	2. Tromperie

_Et voilà la première version du premier texte, sans _The Haunting_ derrière. Dites-moi lequel vous préférez. Le prochain OS arrive la semaine prochaine et le thème sera, heureusement, différent. Ce sera un vrai Sirius/Severus ; plus de Regulus entre deux. _

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Tromperie**

Jamais je n'aurais pensé atterrir ici. Là dans ces bras, dans ce lit. Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu aurais pensé.

Ses yeux gris me fixent, me sourient. Machinalement, je réponds d'une caresse.

J'agis, j'évite de réfléchir. Étrange. J'ai pourtant toujours fait le contraire. Mais si j'avais agi comme à mon habitude, je ne serais pas là. Est-ce un bien ou un mal ? Mon âme me crie que c'est mal, voir malsain d'avoir cédé et d'encourager ce transfert. Mon corps me souffle que j'ai bien fait. Mon coeur, brisé depuis trop longtemps, se tait, enfermé dans le passé.

Passé sombre et rouge de sang, mais aussi d'amour. J'avais aimé autrefois. Plus qu'on ne peut aimer. J'ai tout donné. Toi aussi. Nous avons tout perdu. Tous les deux. Mais lequel a le plus perdu dans cette affaire ? Je sais que cela peut paraître égoïste, mais je répondrais bien « moi ». J'ai l'impression de m'être perdu au moment où je t'ai perdu. La mort t'a volé à moi. Mon coeur t'a suivi dans un monde froid et obscure. Tel une âme errante, je hante plus que je n'habite cette terre.

Je sens des bras chauds qui m'entourent. Cela fait un tel bien ! Voilà trop longtemps que j'ai froid. Je me colle à sa peau. J'entends son coeur battre contre ma joue. Et le mien bat-il ? Aussi vite, aussi fort ? Non, il est si calme, si indifférent qu'il paraît mort.

Il cherche mes lèvres. Je les lui donne par réflexe.

C'était mieux avec toi. Car nous nous aimions réellement. Crois-tu qu'il a la moindre idée de à qui je pense alors qu'il me fait l'amour ? Non. Il ne semble pas vraiment se soucier de moi. De plus, il ne serait plus ici sinon. Sa fierté et le dégoût l'auraient éloigné de moi.

Je me souviens de chaque instant que j'ai passé avec toi. Instants précieux car rares et courts. Je me rappelles avec exactitude de l'éclat dans tes beaux yeux sombres lorsque je t'embrassais. De ton sourire d'enfant quand je m'énervais. Il n'y avait que toi pour en rire. Et de l'enfance, tu n'en gardais que le sourire. Car comme moi, tu en avais été très vite privé. Si mon visage et mon regard en sont marqués à jamais, toi, nul ne pouvait le voir. Tu semblais si innocent, si jeune et si beau. Mais tes mains étaient souillées autant que les miennes du sang des innocents. Ton esprit hanté par tes faits. Lequel de nous deux a eu le plus de courage ? Toi pour avoir quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvertement ? Ou moi pour l'espionner ?

Ses yeux ont la même couleur que les tiens, mais ils sont si différents. Je connais les tiens par coeur. Chaque éclat d'argent tirant parfois sur le bleu. Pas les siens. Il lui manque quelque chose. Ils semblent vides et ternes. Il n'est pas toi. Il n'a rien à voir avec toi malgré les apparences.

Je me mors les lèvres. Il croit que j'étouffe une exclamation de plaisir. Mais en réalité, c'est un cri de désespoir.

Je t'ai perdu à jamais. Il faut que je l'accepte et que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Je ne me fais que du mal.

Je repousse Sirius. Il me regarde étonné. Je sors du lit. Il me suit des yeux, ne trouvant rien à dire dans sa stupéfaction. Toi, tu avais toujours quelque chose à dire. Je me rhabille et quitte la chambre. Le tout sans un mot. À quoi cela aurait-il servi ? À ce qu'il me haïsse de nouveau ? Rien que de l'avoir planté ainsi suffira amplement. C'est qu'il est rancunier le chien ! Tu l'étais aussi. C'était bien votre seul point commun. Mais je préfère largement _ta_ rancune. Tu savais si bien l'utiliser.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que je serais tombé si bas. Aller coucher avec Sirius Black car je me sentais trop seul depuis ta mort. Car je ne parvenais plus à supporter ma solitude. Car tu me manquais horriblement. Car j'espérais bêtement te retrouver en lui.

Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Ne doutes jamais de cela, Regulus.


	3. Abandon

_La panne de étant enfin terminée, je vous mets ce nouveau chapitre. Toujours du point de vu de Severus. Le prochain sera sur Sirius et normalement débarquera jeudi prochain. Bonne lecture !_

**Abandon**_  
_

Tu n'avais pas le droit. Tu m'as laissé seul alors que tu avais promis le contraire. Quand on ne peut pas tenir ses promesses, on n'en fait pas, Sirius.

Si tu savais comme je te haie. Tu as de la chance d'être si loin de moi car je n'ai jamais autant haï. Jamais eu autant de colère à évacuer quelque part. Ton filleul n'est pas là pour en faire les frais.

Je meurs d'envie de te frapper. D'enfin te détruire. Je l'avais tellement désiré quand nous étions étudiants. Surtout après ta tentative de meurtre. Oh, excuse-moi ! Ta _blague_ qui a mal tourné. J'avais oublié cette misérable excuse. Quand je pense que je t'avais pardonné. Que j'avais cru à ta version. Quel idiot !

Tu n'avais aucun droit de me faire ça, Sirius ! J'espère que tu souffres ! Autant que moi. Non, plus !

Je fais les cents pas dans mes appartements. J'ai envie de crier, mais mes mots restent coincés dans ma gorge serrée. Non, je ne pleures pas. Certainement pas pour toi. Traître !

Je me jette sur ma paillasse. J'envoie de toutes mes forces contre le mur tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. Je hurle. Ça ressemble à un cri d'animal blessé. C'est inhumain.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller. Tu l'as fait. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais.

Je te hais !

Je frappe le mur, n'ayant plus rien à casser dans ma tentative de calmer ma rage. Je me blesse. Je continue de crier.

Je me suis toujours contrôlé. Tu es le seul qui aie jamais su me mettre dans des états pas possibles. Et qu'importe la manière utilisée.

Je te hais ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser tout seul ! T'avais promis !

J'ai épuisé mes forces. Je me laisse glisser quasi inerte sur le sol. Du sang habille ma main. Sans y penser, je lèche la plaie, tel un animal blessé. Ne suis-je donc plus humain ? M'aurais-tu volé mon humanité ?

Je n'aurais jamais dû cesser de te haïr. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter tes beaux discours.

Je te hais ! T'avais pas le droit ! T'avais pas le droit ! T'avais pas le droit. T'avais pas le droit. T'avais pas...

Un sanglot m'agite m'empêchant de poursuivre. Je te déteste de me mettre dans cet état. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu désobéisses comme toujours ? Pourquoi es-tu y allé ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Sirius, pourquoi ? Tu ne répondras jamais. Je le sais. Et ça me fait mal.

Je tremble maintenant. Par ta faute !

Pourquoi es-tu mort ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ? Pourquoi je t'aime autant ? Tout cela est-ce la raison de ma haine ? Je ne te hais pas. Je hais le destin qui nous a séparés. Il n'avait pas le droit, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mois de juin, je ne l'aime pas non plus. Il apporte l'été. Je préfère l'hiver. Mais, à présent, j'ai une vraie raison de le haïr. C'est durant ce mois maudit que tu es mort. Dans ce maudit Département des Mystères.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul, ni aussi mal. Je hais ce monde car tu n'en fais plus parti. Que je parle seul ou pas n'y changera rien. Tu es mort, Sirius et pas moi. Tout se résume dans cette phrase.


	4. Jalousie

_Désolée, j'ai un jour de retard. Mais je me suis rendue compte hier que j'avais oublié de l'écrire. Donc, ce texte est tout frais. Je l'ai commencé hier, terminé et corrigé aujourd'hui. Au début, il s'appelait _Rage_ et finalement, j'ai trouvé que _Jalousie_ allait mieux avec. Bonne lecture !_

**Jalousie**

Je guette, immobile, la silhouette sombre qui se mouve entre les arbres. Le parc est plongé dans les ténèbres. Seule la pleine lune offre sa lumière, faisant du monde un univers en noir et blanc. La silhouette s'approche, se recule à intervalle régulier du Saule Cogneur. La curiosité n'empêche pas la prudence visiblement.

Ma bouche se tord en un rictus que je ne me connaissais pas. Je sors de l'ombre, m'enfonce dans le parc. Il me remarque très vite. Il se tourne vers moi et fait quelques pas. Sûrement pour s'écarter de l'arbre, craignant que je ne le pousse sous ses assauts. Évitant de croiser mon regard, il me lance, agressif :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black ?

S'il savais. Sans répondre, j'observe ses traits anguleux, ses grands yeux noirs qui scintillent d'argent, ses lèvres fines. S'il savais. Je tends la main, sans le vouloir, frôle ta joue. Il recule brusquement, le regard flamboyant. J'adore ses yeux. Je ne devrais pas.

-T'approche pas de moi, siffles t-il, menaçant.

Toujours des menaces, toujours des reculs, toujours de l'agressivité, toujours de la haine. Cercle infernal que je me dois de subir sans cesse en silence, le visage recouvert d'un masque de marbre inébranlable. Cercle qui me rend fou. De plus en plus obsédé, accroché à lui. Je ne parviens plus à me détacher de lui. Un amour malsain qui me consume de l'intérieur. Une flamme destructrice qui refuse de s'éteindre. Je ravale ma salive au goût amer. Je t'aime et te haie à la fois. Comme je haie tes manières, tes refus et tes mots !

-Tire-toi, Black. Laisse-moi passer.

Je me rends compte que je bloque le chemin. Il faut que je sauve les apparences. Je ne peux me permettre de rester immobile, le regard fixé sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais à roder ici ? demande-je.

-Ça te regarde pas. Dégage de mon chemin.

Remus, c'est sûr et certain. Depuis des années, il fouine autour de lui pour découvrir la raison de ses absences. Heureusement, pour le moment, il a fait chou blanc. Il lui accorde plus d'intérêt qu'à moi. Mais ça passe encore. Il veut juste nous faire renvoyer et il pense que Remus est la clé, le point faible du groupe. Il n'a pas tout à fait tord sur ce point. S'il découvre sa lycanthropie, il risque d'apprendre nos talents cachés à James, à Peter et à moi. Mais ce que je ne supporte pas ce sont ces chers amis Serpentard. Le pire avait été Lucius Malefoy. J'ai cru que j'allais sauter de joie quand j'ai appris qu'il avait fini sa dernière année. Il avait des façons avec Severus que je n'ai jamais aimé. Sa manière de lui tourner autour, de lui parler sans complexe à l'oreille, de le frôler. Mais le pire était les sourires et regards que ma Némésis lui rendait en échange. Je ne l'ai jamais supporté.

-Black ? Tes neurones ne sont pas assez performants pour comprendre ces mots ? Pousse-toi !

Je ne supporterais pas de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout dans le genre de Malefoy. Il ne pourra jamais lui apporter quelque chose de bon. Encore moins une réelle affection. Ce type était incapable d'aimer une personne qui n'était pas lui. Si Severus ne pouvait pas être à moi, il ne le serait à personne. Je ne le permets pas. C'est plus fort que moi.

-Tu veux savoir ce que fabrique, Remus ? demande-je sous l'impulsion de la rage qui m'envahit.

-Tu le sais parfaitement, répond t-il soudain plus calme et curieux.

-Une longue branche te suffira. Tu appuies sur le nœud à la base du saule et... suis le chemin.

-Tu vas me faire croire que tu balances ton copain comme ça d'un coup pour satisfaire ma curiosité ? C'est quoi le piège ?

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce tu risques ? crache-je aussi bien qu'un serpent.

Il inspire un bon coup, semble se faire la réflexion puis file comme une ombre vers l'arbre fou. Un sourire automatique de satisfaction orne mes lèvres, mais ma gorge est sèche et mon coeur manque plusieurs battements. Mon esprit pleure « Qu'ai-je fait ? »


End file.
